The present invention relates to a floor nozzle having an agitator for use with a vacuum cleaner.
Floor nozzles for use with vacuum cleaners have an agitator comprising a rotor with bristles attached to its circumferential surface. When cleaning a floor such as a carpeted floor, the bristles on the rotating rotor rub the carpet to brush up dust particles which are then drawn into the floor nozzle under a vacuum developed by the vacuum cleaner.
One major problem with the conventional agitators is that waste pieces of thread and other filamentary objects tend to get entangled with the bristles. Frequently, the entire surface of the agitator is covered with such unwanted fibrous matters to the point where the desired function of the agitator can no longer be performed. Removal of the entangled thread pieces is tedious and time-consuming.